This invention relates to a method of recording multiple segments of data on a high-density disc such as an optical disc when the recording of data is done on a non-continuous basis.
The recording of data on an optical disc of the type used in this invention, is generally done on a one-time basis, i.e. all the data which is to be recorded thereon is done at one time, with the recording of data being effected in a continuous manner from the beginning track thereon to the ending track thereon. The data recorded on the disc is non-eraseable nor is the disc re-useable, as the disc forms a permanent record for the data recorded thereon.
One of the problems which occurs when recording on a high-density disc of the type described on a non-continuous basis is that when an additional segment of data is to be recorded on a disc which already has a segment of data recorded thereon, some partial destruction of the data already on the disc may result. This partial destruction of data is generally due to the fact that the recording tracks on the discs are extremely close to one another, and any eccentricity in the disc itself or in the associated recording apparatus which is used to record the additional segment of data may cause some "recording over" the previously recorded segment of data. This is especially true when the disc is placed on any one of a plurality of different associated recording apparatuses for the recording of additional segments of data thereon. Some eccentricity errors in the associated recording apparatus may be due to spindle eccentricity, improper set up of a disc on the spindle of the recording apparatus, and manufacturing tolerances on the recording apparatus itself.